


Haiku #4

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Meddling Kids, broken record, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #4

Voice down! Wash your hands  
Leave it be, No, not right now!  
Mom's Broken Record


End file.
